


В одинаковом ритме

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Вакатоши считает Тендо красивым. По-своему считает





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, внеконкурс, на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

Это началось в один из тех вечеров, когда тело, изнуренное трехдневным игровым марафоном, уже впадает в оцепенение, а мысли все еще взбудоражены. Они с Тендо устроились на кровати Вакатоши боком, лицом друг к другу, путаясь ногами и отдавливая друг другу локтями ребра. Разговор перепрыгивал с одного на другое, от девушек возвращался к выбору университета, потом плавно переходил на возможности человека под водой, последнему тесту — «Вакатоши, когда ты успеваешь учиться?» — и снова возвращался к девушкам.

Одной рукой Тендо подпирал голову, а вторая расслабленно лежала на бедре. Вакатоши изучал узкую длинную кисть с аккуратными ногтями; указательным пальцем Тендо постукивал себя по бедру, а ладонь, сложенная лодочкой, белела в сгущавшихся сумерках. Вакатоши нравилось смотреть, как двигается Тендо — пусть даже он всего лишь шевелит пальцами.

— Ну так что? — вытолкнул его из размышлений голос Тендо, а сам Тендо широко, со вкусом зевнул, отчего Вакатоши тоже потянуло в сон. — Какое у нее должно быть лицо?

— У кого? — по-хорошему, надо было встать, раздеться и наконец заснуть, но это бы означало, что Тендо придется уйти. Вакатоши хотелось, чтобы он остался.

Тендо умудрился всплеснуть одной рукой, а лицом страдальчески уткнуться в сгиб локтя.

— У девушки. У твоей девушки.

— Но у меня нет девушки, — заметил Вакатоши. Тендо поднял голову и теперь смотрел на него из-под тяжелых, полуприкрытых век.

— Воспользуйся воображением, — чуть хмуря тонкие рыжие брови, сказал он. — Представь, что у тебя есть девушка и она идеальна. Какой бы она была?

Хм. Вакатоши задумался. Поерзал, с трудом перевернувшись на спину, и заложил руки за голову. Белый потолок никаких подсказок не дал, поэтому пришлось действительно поразмыслить.

— Она бы играла в волейбол, — начал перечислять Вакатоши. Тендо громко прыснул. — Высокая, — Тендо усиленно закивал. — Рыжая.

— Ого! — не удержался Тендо. — А какое у нее было бы лицо?

— Лицо? — нахмурился Вакатоши. О лицах он особенно не задумывался и обращал внимание на них в последнюю очередь. Хотя иногда попадались симпатичные девушки, на которых просто приятно смотреть. Наверное, Тендо имел в виду что-то такое. Но сколько Вакатоши ни силился, не мог вспомнить ни одной особенной черты. Хотя нет, вспомнил.

— У нее должны быть красивые руки, — довольно сказал он и взял Тендо за запястье. — Как у тебя.

— Понятно, — ответил Тендо и затих. Вакатоши с трудом дотянулся до лампы и щелкнул выключателем. Комната погрузилась в полумрак. Ничего страшного, если они проспят. Все равно завтра выходной.

Вакатоши почти задремал, когда Тендо вдруг тихо пробормотал, согревая щеку дыханием:

— Ты считаешь меня красивым?

Вакатоши опять задумался, вспоминая Тендо на блоке, в защите, на подаче. После заработанного очка. В последней игре он взял три эйса подряд, и это было чертовски красиво.

— Да, — искренне ответил Вакатоши. Если Тендо был в ударе, от него нельзя было отвести глаз.

— Ты такой странный, Вакатоши-кун, — прошептал Тендо и затих.

Вакатоши слышал это о себе часто — за спиной, в лицо; он видел это в глазах собеседников и читал на лицах. Странный. Но только сейчас он подумал, что, возможно, в этом нет ничего плохого. А может быть, все дело было в Тендо — он говорил «странный», как будто восхищался.

— Ага, — согласился Вакатоши.

Тендо все никак не засыпал, Вакатоши чувствовал, как вибрирует в нем любопытство, как двигается его кадык, — и ждал.

— Вакатоши-кун.

— Хмм?

— Я вот все думаю, как быть.

— С чем?

— Ну, со всем этим. — Тендо от души взмахнул рукой, и Вакатоши поймал его за пальцы, не дав удариться о стену. — Оу. Ну то есть. Ох. Ладно, я понял. Понял.

Ну, раз Тендо так говорит…

— Как скажешь, — согласился Вакатоши. И они уснули.

А утром Тендо, еще более лохматый, чем обычно, со смурным видом тер глаза, искал свой носок — «Клянусь, Вакатоши, эти подлецы меня ненавидят, как только я отворачиваюсь, они уходят заниматься своими делами», смотрел, как Вакатоши застилает кровать (найденный носок, одна штука), — и сказал, глядя так серьезно, что желудок кольнуло холодом:

— Если ты меня считаешь красивым — кстати, Вакатоши-кун, ты тоже ничего, — значит, мы с тобой вроде как встречаемся?

Встречаться — дарить цветы, водить на свидания, идти под одним зонтиком, готовить обеды… Нет, точно нет — покачал Вакатоши головой своим мыслям, рассеянно отмечая, как вытянулось лицо Тендо. Или не так. Играть в волейбол, говорить до рассвета, смотреть Ван Пис, таскать друг у друга курицу… 

— Да, — ответил Вакатоши, — определённо. 

— Целоваться не будем, — хрипло сказал Тендо, вдруг покраснев, а Вакатоши качнул головой. — Согласен? Сам понимаешь, не все сразу, нам надо узнать друг друга поближе, ха-ха, потренируемся на яблоках и все такое…

Вакатоши подступил ближе, и Тендо закрыл рот, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Не будем, — тихо ответил Вакатоши, — но только если ты не хочешь.

Вакатоши хотел. Очень. Словно долго сдерживаемая лавина наконец сдвинулась с места и понеслась, сметая все на своем пути, накрывая с головой, выбивая все мысли, а вместо них оставляя эмоции и желания, которые пугали так сильно, что Вакатоши все утро молчал, собирая себя по частям. А потом Тендо заговорил про поцелуи.

Сердце бухало в груди, пальцы дрожали, а у Тендо дрожали ресницы — темные, почти черные, с огненно-рыжей искрой.

И целоваться он определенно хотел. Точно хотел — решил Вакатоши, когда кислород закончился, а сам он оказался прижат к стене. Они переводили дыхание, и сердца их стучали в одинаковом ритме.


End file.
